PlayStation All-Stars Battle Academy
by Gaming Commander
Summary: Join Sir Daniel as he is invited to the Playstation All-Stars Academy and gets to meet the original cast of All-Stars and some new All-Stars too. Sir Daniel wants to become a really great warrior but in order to prove that he makes some friends and gets to help to be come greatest hero ever. Not just at the Academy or in Gallowmere but also in the whole Playstation Universe.


**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ACADEMY **

**Hey Everyone. I know I've been away for a long time only because I had exams and didn't have much time for writing my PSASBR Stories. Even though I'm still writing my main stories my next episode is still in progress but I also wanted to do some different stories still based on the All-Stars cast and more characters. So this title is based on All-Stars going to a special school for Playstation characters. This may look similar to one of the other writers have done which was "The All-Star Academy" By Haruki-Kun, but I plan to add lots of characters in here and try to make this funny and enjoyable as well. I plan to make Sir Daniel the main character because he's my favourite character, not just in All-Stars but in the MediEvil series as well. Some of the story will be based on him but I won't leave the other characters out, don't worry. I plan to make this story about how Sir Daniel (One of the most underpowered characters in All-Stars) wants to become a really great warrior and wants to reach the best reputation known as "The Hero" but in order to prove that he is worthy of the title, he makes friends at the school to help him become the most awesome knight and well known in the school and all of the Playstation worlds. I've been thinking a lot how the story should start so I'm going to write episodes in only one story. I also plan to have the All-Stars cast and other characters from different games teachers. But I won't spoil it for you. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Episode 1:

Welcome to Playstation All-Stars Battle Academy

"Oh no, I think I'm going to be late" Sir Daniel said to himself as he was rushing really quickly to pack up his things as he was late to reach a specific location he was told that he would be picked up at a certain time.

The reason why The Hero of Gallowmere was rushing to get things packed up was because of a letter he received a week ago. He only got this invitation only a few days after he defeated Zarok and his evil minions and had taken his place in the Hall of Heroes. Mr Death was the first to receive the invitation as it was at the undead knight's front door to his crypt.

* * *

_**(Flashback) 1 Week Ago...**_

"Oh I feel dizzy" said the Hero of Gallowmere as he had drank too much wine.

Canny Tim and RavenHooves were laughing as they were watching him finding it hard to keep his balance. It looked like they were watching a skeleton dancing around in a weird way.

Eventually Sir Daniel took a seat just to regain his consciousness which somehow came back very quickly as most of the wine he just drank kept spilling onto the floor.

Then RavenHooves looked at the ground in disgust from all the small pools of wine that were on the floor.

"You know Daniel, ever since you've joined the Hall of Heroes you keep on doing this for quite some time, you really need to stop making so many spills on the floors because it makes it look like you have no manners and also makes it look like you don't fit here"

Daniel grunted, then mumbled something under his breath. He never liked it when RavenHooves kept on judging on whatever it is he'd do. He would always be judgemental on whatever it is that Daniel liked doing, whether he made any mistakes or not.

The Amazon queen and warrior, Imanzi came over to Daniel and put her arms around his neck gently from behind.

"Stop being such a bully to Dan" she said to RavenHooves, she looked at the undead knight and hugged him even more, "Besides, he can't help it, it's not his problem that he keeps on making a mess because of his bottom jaw is missing. Isn't that right Dan?"

"Yes Imanzi" Sir Daniel replied. He did appreciate her support and kindness towards him but he didn't like the fact how the other heroes kept mentioning about his bottom jaw. Lucky for him he was able to speak quite barely, it was almost good enough as most people can understand what he is saying. The only problem he kept on having was that he was having trouble eating and drinking. As a person having no muscle, skin, organs but just bones he would always find it difficult to eat and drink properly, he would be able to taste the food and drinks but kept on making a mess. Being undead and having to live in the Hall of Heroes the way he is now does make him feel bad for lying to the King of Gallowmere and having being sent to the battlefield against Zarok a hundred years ago and being the first to die by being shot by the first arrow was the most embarrassing thing for him to ever live with. He was glad that he got a place in the Hall of Heroes but deep down he knew that he was not worthy of being called a hero. He was a coward and he knows it. At least he tries not to show his depression to the other worthy heroes. But he probably thinks they think the same thing as him, he felt alone.

"Sir Daniel" Megwynne called to him, she was holding a light blue and small letter in her hand.

"This is for you"

The Amazon warrior let the undead knight go just so he could get the letter from Megwynne.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure Daniel" she replied, "Mr Death found it at the front door to your crypt whilst he was doing his job in rounding up the dead"

Megwynne walked off leaving Daniel with the letter in his hand. He opened it and was quite surprised at what it showed.

It read:

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have been chosen to be a part of our new school: PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ACADEMY**

**I want to congratulate you ****Sir Daniel**. **This letter is being sent to you from the Academy itself.** **I've heard many great things about you and your success. This is an invitation to let amazing, talented and powerful people like you to join my Academy. **

**At this Academy you'll be able to learn new things, make new friends, but most importantly BATTLE!**

**This letter comes with an All-Star passport with a picture of you with your name on it as your access to get in. **

**We hope to see you soon as this will be an exciting new path for you leading you to endless possibilities and chances your life will be like in the future.**

**See you soon!**

**Signed by**

**Polygon Man **

Daniel read through the whole letter. He didn't know whether he should be excited or confused. I mean to him it sounds like there are people out there who admire his talents, abilities and his speciality, even though there aren't many good things to describe about him. But the only question that popped up into his mind was who the people were seeking him out, especially but mainly Polygon Man. It seemed like a weird name to him as it made him grow curious and curious as to what this person looked like judging by the name.

He was so focused about the letter that he didn't realize Canny Tim coming from behind and peeked over his soldier to look at the letter the undead knight was reading.

"Who's that letter from Captain Fortesque?" he asked.

"Well it came from...Polygon Man" Sir Daniel responded.

"What a peculiar name, what's the letter about anyway?"

Daniel was about to explain when RavenHooves took the letter from him and read it carefully. He soon let out a small laughter.

"What's so funny?" Canny Tim asked whilst scratching his head in confusion.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" RavenHooves responded.

"What is?"

RavenHooves gave the letter to Canny Tim to read, "This person from only god knows where he's from is asking this skeletal and cowardly knight to join some sort of amazing Academy filled with powerful and talented beings. I hardly see this guy actually be able to fit in this place"

Daniel would've got angry if he could from all those mean words he said but actually it made him feel very depressed.

"Maybe he's right" Sir Daniel thought to himself.

"Well I think he does belong there" said Megwynne, supporting the skeletal knight. "After all, that letter was sent to him for a reason"

"Why on earth would this person ever send this letter to him?" RavenHooves asked.

"Well perhaps whoever this being is thinks highly of Sir Daniel and his efforts, after all he proved himself to be a hero and become a member of the Hall of Heroes" Megwynne replied as she looked at Daniel and smiled at him. "You should feel proud of yourself"

"Yeah well done Dan" said Imanzi giving him a tap on the soldier.

"This'll be great for you Captain Fortesque" said Canny Tim giving him thumbs up, "Looks like this'll be another grand adventure for you"

"Thank you all" said Daniel happily, he was feeling a lot more confident with the support of the other heroes.

"But hold Sir Fortesque, if this place you're going too is far away you'll need my crossbow" said Canny Tim passing the undead knight his crossbow. "Who knows what you'll go up against so use it incase"

Imanzi did the same by giving him her spear, "I agree with Tim, you'll want my spear baby"

Megwynne used her lightning powers to make a number of lightning bolts for Daniel to use, "Make sure to use these wisely Daniel!"

"I'll be sure to do that" said Daniel as he thanked them all. RavenHooves was the only one to give the undead knight one of his weapons.

"Alright Daniel, I have a gift for you" said RavenHooves.

Daniel looked at him.

"I give you my Magic Bow. It is a delicate weapon for great heroes such as myself"

Daniel took the bow and stroked it lightly like it was his own pet. The bow felt magical to him.

"But for you, I'm having doubts that you're not the exact hero type" RavenHooves added.

Sir Daniel Looked at him in a sad way, then changed his mood quickly and said "Oh...well, thank you...I guess"

Canny Tim rushed to the table and got out some wine and a goblet to drink, "Let's all have a toast for Daniel going on his new quest"

Everyone got their drinks and chanted "Huzzah"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

Sir Daniel had overslept and was busy packing things up such as his spare armour, dragon armour and his gold armour. He packed all of it into one suitcase. He got out another suitcase and filled it with all the weapons he need, including the ones the heroes in the hall of heroes gave to him.

"Hmm" Daniel thought to himself, "Something's missing"

Suddenly he realised what was missing so he added in his own clock, books, a small sack of gold, a small portrait of himself and his toothbrush.

"There we go" said Daniel beaming.

He looked over to his table desk only to realise he forgot one more thing. There was a box of six health potions that was from all the members of the Hall of Heroes. He can't forget these, he had a feeling that these potions will come in use to him.

He packed the potions in his suitcases then he got out his heroes sword and put it on his waist side through his belt then carried his two suitcases. Surprisingly from all the heavy stuff he put in his suitcases they were both quite light.

He was about to head out the door when he ran into an old friend of his, Al-Zalam.

"Hello Fortesque, how are you doing my friend?" he asked.

"I'm in a rush actually" Daniel responded.

"I can see that" said Al as he noticed the two suitcases he was carrying. "Are you going on vacation? Can I come with you too?"

"Uh I wouldn't say I'm going on vacation" the undead knight responded.

"Oh, then where are you going?"

"I received this letter and it tells me about this academy that I have been invited too. Apparently this person who sent me the letter thinks highly of me of my skills and success"

The Magical genie smiled, then said "Why normally I would laugh in agony, but I think through that long adventure we had on taking down Zarok from taking over all of Gallowmere, I would say you have been improving slightly but not completely"

Daniel didn't know whether he should be please or angry of the things the genie has said about him.

"Are you going to come with me?" Daniel asked.

"Well of course, it has been a bit boring and lonely since our last adventure but I'm looking forward to this one, you head to where you need to go and I'll see you there shortly" Al-Zalam responded.

The genie then disappeared leaving Daniel all alone.

Sir Daniel smiled, at least he would have company on his trip and at the academy, who knows what kind of people he'll meet there.

It has been over five minutes of running as he was making his way to the gates that was the exit to the whole cemetery. Lucky for him was that there were no zombies, Imps or undead warriors to fight against.

His pickup location was just meant to be outside the cemetery. The only question was who or what was going to pick him up.

A few minutes went by and nothing came. Was he a bit early?

He waited for a short amount time when Al-Zalam appeared with two of his own suitcases.

"Ah hey Fortesque, why are you standing out here? I thought you were supposed to be heading off on our next adventure!"

"Well I'm suppose to wait here at this precise location as what the instructions say on the letter I received" Daniel responded as he pulled out the letter and gave it the genie.

A few moments have passed when something was coming towards. It looked like a type of transportation, but none of what Daniel had seen before. It looked like a school bus. The bus stopped and the doors opened to reveal a bus driver looking at Daniel then looked at his checklist.

"Yep, this is him!" he said as he put down his checklist to look at Daniel again then smiled at him. The driver was wearing a conductor hat and a bus uniform which has a patch on his right arm for the Playstation logo and on his left side of the uniform has the symbol for the PSASBR Logo. He was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes and had brown hair.

"Uh...are you the person to pick me up?" Daniel asked.

"Well of course" the Driver replied, "I'm suppose to pick up other people who have been invited to the academy especially you, however you were the last person on my list to pickup, so hey lucky you right you can sit anywhere you want"

"What do you mean sit anywhere? Isn't everyone you've picked up on this vehicle already?" Daniel asked.

"Firstly this vehicle as you'd call it is a 'Bus', and secondly I dropped off everyone off the school as the bus was full so I had to come to you last"

"Or maybe they're all afraid of the Hero of Gallowmere themselves!" The genie joked.

"Well that only depends if you know these people" said the Bus Driver.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see these people as you mention them are from different kinds of places that I've bet you've never seen before, they could be great people or they could be very scary!" said the Driver.

"Ah well" said the Genie, "I'm sure these people we meet won't be so bad, right Daniel"

"Y..Yeah" Daniel slightly chuckled as he feared on what kind of scary people he would meet, he even had a scared feeling that he won't even last against anyone he'd meet.

"Ah well, enough talking and standing around and get on board, It's my job to get you to the Academy safe and sound" said the Bus Driver.

"Um...what's your name?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Jack, and what's yours?"

"Daniel!"

Jack got out his hand to give Daniel a firm handshake. "Pleasure meeting you Daniel, please take a seat as were about to take off" he said.

Daniel and Al-Zalam took the front row seats just behind the Bus Driver and put their belongings under their seats.

"You guys can sleep if you want" said jack, "This is going to be a long ride"

The Bus took off and drove into a portal just big enough for it to get through. Suddenly Daniel felt sleepy, he closed his eyes and slept as they were making their way to their arrival.


End file.
